I wanted to be the One
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Kagome subconsciously look for Inuyasha in the room. He wasn’t there. He wouldn’t come anyways. He is with HER now."(dark fic) No happy ending...


AN: This story has been in me for a while and every time I heard that song by Kelis it instantly reminds me of Kagome's situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha neither do I own the song "Get Along With You" by Kelis.

I wanted to be the One

_Don't need no paper_

_Don't need no pencils_

_Don't need no love letters_

_Cause I just wanna get along with you_

_No beeper, don't need no cellular_

_Though Digital's better, listen_

_I just wanna get along with you_

The final battle ended with a violent blood bath. Demon body parts and intestines littered the floor, walls, and ceilings. You could hear someone retching in the far distance from disgust and exhaustion. Kagome Higurashi tried to pull herself the slimy and smelly ground but gave as the last of her energy left her. She fell face down into the cold. The blood and whatnot started stinging the open cut and wounds all over her blood. She was glad it was all over Naraku was dead and gone never again could he harm anyone or cause misery. The 18 yr old woman turns her head to the side with everything she had left. She wished that she didn't turn her head. She forced to open her eyes again. There right in front of her was Inuyasha and Kikyou in a loose embrace and they were kissing. Kikyou had her back to her but when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes he just looked away and got more into the kiss. Kagome felt her heart brake into a million tiny pieces that would never be complete again. The young woman let her head hit the dirt as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Try me cause I'd be_

_The one that makes you happy_

_But the part that I don't get is_

_Why me? You deny me_

_Now I forced to roam this planet_

_Sadly, lonely like some used briget_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_This is the saddest story_

_What was wrong with my love?_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_Was it I loved you poorly?_

_Whatever it was, I just wanna get along with you_

Two hours had passed since the devastated teen passed out from heartache and exhaustion. Kagome made a feeble attempt to open her once bright and warm chocolate brown eyes but regretted seconds later as the bright light made her eyes hurt and head pound in pain. The young miko slowly sat without opening her eyes again. But just as she got her balance she being gently pushed back down into the futon. She slowly opened her aching eyes and was greeted by the warm and equally if not more tired Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Keande sat to the side mixing more medicine and looked more worried than everyone in the whole room. Kagome subconsciously look for Inuyasha in the room. He wasn't there. He wouldn't come anyways. He is with HER now.

_Don't need no car_

_Don't need no truck_

_Don't need no vehicles_

_Cause I just wanna get along with you_

_Don't need no planes_

_Don't need no trains_

_Don't need to be passenger_

_Cause I just wanna get along with you_

_Try me cause I'd be_

_The one that makes you happy_

_But the part that I don't get is_

_Why me? You deny me_

_Now I forced to roam this planet_

_Sadly, lonely like some used briget_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_This is the saddest story_

_What was wrong with my love?_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_Was it I loved you poorly?_

_Whatever it was, I just wanna get along with you_

That night Kagome got still feeling like shit but still got her stuff together. She packed the last of her things and finished writing her four-page note. She bent down with major difficulty as she gave hugs and kisses to her friends that helped her along they of her journey. She would miss them to pieces especially Shippo. But she had to go. Staying here in the Feudal Era hurt too much now and brought too many hurtful memories. But the biggest reason of all was that every time she looked at the one she loved she would always be painful reminded that he would never ever be hers.

_Don't need these clothes_

_Don't need this house_

_Don't need this land or skies_

_Cause I just wanna get along with you_

_These eyes, don't need these thighs_

_As a matter of fact this damn life_

_Cause I just wanna get along with you_

_Try me cause I'd be_

_The one that makes you happy_

_But the part that I don't get is_

_Why me? You deny me_

_Now I forced to roam this planet_

_Sadly, lonely like some used briget_

As Kagome limped toward the well she stopped and slowly turned around the stare at the Tree that started it all. The God Tree. The place where she first met the Pig who she loved then stepped on her heart with his calloused feet. That damn tree. If it weren't there none of this would have happened. Sadness and anger grandly welled up inside and then something snapped. In one swift movement Kagome lit a match and through it at the tree. She watched in glee as the tree began to burn, whither and die just like her heart.

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_This is the saddest story_

_What was wrong with my love?_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_Should have just stabbed it for me_

_From ashes to dust, I just wanna get along with you_

It took an hour for the mighty tree to burn down to a blacken stub. Kagome was still not satisfied but turned away from the tree stump. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the smooth cool object out of her pocket. The Shikon no Tama. This piece of shit caused her the most grief of all. If this stupid orb didn't exist she would have never fell in love and would been blissfully ignorant and happy with Hojo. Not to belittle Hojo or anything but there was something about him the that didn't measure up to like Inuya.. I mean like He did. Kagome cut her mussing short and slung her legs over the well and jumped in never to be seen in the Feudal Era again. The only trace of the young miko was ever was the bike left to Shippo, the huge yellow pack still filled with useful stuff, and the faint scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms.

_Dear diary_

_I remember like it was yesterday_

_It was October 30_

_I know longer have any need for these worldly things_

_I wanna go where he is_

_I'll follow the fire in the sky_

_And like that I'll be gone_

It been a week since she came back to her original time and she felt terribly lonely. Her friends and tried to get her out of her room but nothing could. As far she was concerned she had died a week ago in that damn cave. What the hell was the point anymore in being happy? Why pretend anymore. She hated how one boy affected her but she couldn't help it. He took her heart ran with and tossed it away like a broken toy. After an hour of staring into the ceiling the gloomy girl got out her bed and got just and went outside for a walk. She left the jewel on her desk. She didn't care anymore who took it. The thing took her life away as far she was concerned and wanted it gone. As she crossed the intersection she did her the honking horn of the eighteen-wheeler as it burled into her weak petite body. Her life flashed before her eyes. All accomplishments and regrets were played before her. A searing pain went throughout her whole body as her bone snapped, cracked, braked under the few tons of steel. Kagome new she wasn't going to make it. As the stretcher came she heard a faint clear say come to the light. She new that voice. She hadn't heard for so long.

"Papa... I'm coming," crocked the defeated miko. The paramedics worked harder than ever when they heard her say that. Kagome tried to decide what to do? Should fight for her life or be with her dad. She heard the faint voice of the paramedics said she is flat lining. As she looked into the bright light she made her decision.

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_This is the saddest story_

_What was wrong with my love?_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_Should have just stabbed it for me_

_From ashes to dust, I just wanna get along with you_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_This is the saddest story_

_You took my heartbeat from me_

_Should have just stabbed it for me_

The End?

AN: I intended this to be a One-shot songfic. But if you want me to continue just review but it might take a while because I'm back in school but I'll do what I can. But be warned if I continue there will be Kikyou(Personally I don't like this character and what she represents but I don't hate her. I find it quite sad and disturbing to hate someone that is just a piece of fiction. =.=;) and Inuyasha bashing. And f I decide that Kagome lives she will be paired with someone who least expect and might despise but eventually help her through her heart and fall in love with. Later.


End file.
